In humans, cholesterol and triglycerides are part of lipoprotein complexes in the bloodstream, and can be separated via ultracentrifugation into high-density lipoprotein (HDL), intermediate-density lipoprotein (IDL), low-density lipoprotein (LDL) and very-low-density lipoprotein (VLDL) fractions. Cholesterol and triglycerides are synthesized in the liver, incorporated into VLDL, and released into the plasma. High levels of total cholesterol (total-C), LDL-cholesterol, and apolipoprotein B (a membrane complex for LDL-cholesterol and VLDL-cholesterol, as well as IDL-cholesterol in rare individuals suffering from a disorder resulting in significant IDL-cholesterol levels) promote human atherosclerosis; these elevated levels are often referred to as hypercholesterolemia. Decreased levels of HDL-cholesterol and its transport complex, apolipoprotein A, as well as elevated levels of apolipoprotein C-III and serum triglycerides (TG) are also associated with the development of atherosclerosis. Further, cardiovascular morbidity and mortality in humans can vary directly with the level of total-C, LDL-cholesterol and TG and inversely with the level of HDL-cholesterol. In addition, researchers have found that non-HDL-cholesterol is an important indicator of hypertriglyceridemia (elevated triglycerides), vascular disease, atherosclerotic disease and related conditions. Therefore, non-HDL-cholesterol and fasting TG reduction has also been specified as a treatment objective in NCEP ATP III. Fasting TG is commonly used as a key measure for TG in lipid management, because it minimizes the confounding factor of TG recently absorbed from meals, including the high variability of the content of meals and high variability of post-meal (post-prandial) spikes in TG. In some preferred embodiments, we refer to fasting TG levels when we refer to triglycerides or TG.
The NCEP ATPIII treatment guidelines identify HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors (“statins”) as the primary treatment option for hypercholesterolemia. In patients with TG<500 mg/dL, LDL-cholesterol is the primary treatment parameter. Many patients, however, have increased LDL-cholesterol combined with high TG and low HDL-cholesterol, a condition also known as mixed dyslipidemia. Patients with hypercholesteremia or mixed dyslipidemia often present with high blood levels of LDL-cholesterol (i.e. greater than 190 mg/dl) and TG (i.e. levels of 200 mg/dl or higher). The use of diet and single-drug therapy does not always decrease LDL-cholesterol and TG adequately enough to reach targeted values in patients with mixed dyslipidemia with or without a concomitant increase in triglycerides. In these patients, a combined therapy regimen of a statin and a second anti-dyslipidemic agent is often desired. This second agent has historically been a fibrate (i.e. gemfibrozil, bezafibrate, or fenofibrate) or extended release niacin. Over the few years, the use omega-3 fatty acid concentrates in combination with a statin has been growing rapidly due to concerns about the lack of outcome benefits with fibrates (i.e. the FIELD study) or extended release niacin (i.e. the AIM-HIGH study). In patients with isolated hypertriglyceridemia, the use of omega-3 fatty acid concentrates has also grown versus fibrates and extended release niacin.
Marine oils, also commonly referred to as fish oils, are a good source of the two main omega-3 fatty acids, eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA), which have been found to regulate lipid metabolism. Omega-3 fatty acids have been found to have beneficial effects on the risk factors for cardiovascular diseases, especially mild hypertension, hypertriglyceridemia and on the coagulation factor VII phospholipid complex activity. Omega-3 fatty acids lower serum triglycerides (TG), increase serum HDL-cholesterol, lower systolic and diastolic blood pressure and the pulse rate, and lower the activity of the blood coagulation factor VII-phospholipid complex. Further, omega-3 fatty acids seem to be well tolerated, without giving rise to any severe side effects.
The table directly below lists the most common omega-3 fatty acids, including their 3-letter abbreviation code. In this application, the use of any of the 3-letter abbreviations shall refer to the omega-3 fatty acid, unless otherwise indicated (e.g. DPA or DPA 22:5 (n-3) or DPA 22:5-n3 or DPA 22:5n3 or DPA-n3, which all refer to the omega-3 isomer of docosapentaenoic acid).
Common Name forOmega-3 Fatty AcidCodified(+abbreviation)Lipid NameChemical NameHexadecatrienoic acid (HTA)16:3 (n-3)all-cis-7,10,13-hexadecatrienoic acidα-Linolenic acid (ALA)18:3 (n-3)all-cis-9,12,15-octadecatrienoic acidStearidonic acid (SDA)18:4 (n-3)all-cis-6,9,12,15-octadecatetraenoic acidEicosatrienoic acid (ETE)20:3 (n-3)all-cis-11,14,17-eicosatrienoic acidEicosatetraenoic acid (ETA)20:4 (n-3)all-cis-8,11,14,17-eicosatetraenoic acidEicosapentaenoic acid (EPA)20:5 (n-3)all-cis-5,8,11,14,17-eicosapentaenoic acidHeneicosapentaenoic acid (HPA)21:5 (n-3)all-cis-6,9,12,15,18-heneicosapentaenoic acidDocosapentaenoic acid (DPA) or22:5 (n-3)all-cis-7,10,13,16,19-Clupanodonic aciddocosapentaenoic acidDocosahexaenoic acid (DHA)22:6 (n-3)all-cis-4,7,10,13,16,19-docosahexaenoic acidTetracosapentaenoic acid (TPA)24:5 (n-3)all-cis-9,12,15,18,21-tetracosapentaenoic acidTetracosahexaenoic acid (THA)24:6 (n-3)all-cis-6,9,12,15,18,21-or Nisinic acidtetracosahexaenoic acid
One form of omega-3 fatty acids is a concentrate of omega-3, long chain, polyunsaturated fatty acids from fish oil containing DHA ethyl esters, EPA ethyl esters as well as ethyl esters of other omega-3 fatty acids (described in USP35 for LOVAZA®) and is sold under the trademarks OMACOR® and LOVAZA®. Such a form of omega-3 fatty acid comprises at least 90% omega-3 fatty acids of which at least 80% EPA+DHA (in a ratio of 1.2:1) and is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,502,077, 5,656,667 and 5,698,594. LOVAZA® (omega-3-acid ethyl esters) is indicated for the treatment of patients with hypertriglyceridemia with TG levels of 500 mg/dL or higher.
Another form of omega-3 fatty acid concentrate is sold under the trademark EPADEL® ® for the treatment of dyslipidemia. This product is described as 98% EPA ethyl ester in Lancet (Vol. 369; Mar. 31, 2007; 1090-1098) reporting on a large outcome study with EPADEL®. EPADEL® is known to contain less than 1% of any fatty acid other than EPA.
Similar to EPADEL®, another form of omega-3 fatty acid concentrate also consists almost entirely of EPA ethyl ester and is known under its developmental stage name AMR101 or its trade name VASCEPA®. This product is described in US patent application 2010/0278879 as comprising at least 95% EPA (typically referred to as 97% or at least 96% in company releases and references) and less than 1% of any other fatty acid. AMR101 was previously under development for the treatment of Huntingdon's Disease but failed in phase III clinical development. Subsequently, AMR101 was entered in a development program for hypertriglyceridemia and mixed dyslipidemia.
Yet another concentrate of omega-3, long chain, polyunsaturated fatty acids from fish oil containing approximately 75% DHA and EPA as free fatty acids is known under its developmental stage name EPANOVA™. This product is described as comprising approximately 55% EPA and 20% DHA. EPANOVA™ was previously under development for the treatment of Crohn's Disease but failed in phase III clinical development. Subsequently, EPANOVA™ was entered in a development program for hypertriglyceridemia and mixed dyslipidemia.
Generally, the bioavailability and therapeutic effect of omega-3 fatty acid compositions is dose dependent, i.e., the higher the dose, the greater the therapeutic affect and bioavailability. However, the effect of each specific omega-3 fatty acid composition may be different, and therefore the level of therapeutic effect of one composition at a given dose cannot necessarily be inferred from the level of therapeutic effects of other omega-3 fatty acid compositions at the same or similar dose.
For instance, in the MARINE study, it was found that four 1-gram capsules of AMR101/VASCEPA® significantly reduced fasting TG in patients with very high triglycerides (TG>500 mg/dL) (March 2011, ACC poster reporting top-line results of the MARINE study), similar to four 1-gram capsules of LOVAZA® but in a less potent manner (LOVAZA® prescribing information, December 2010). In this same study, AMR101 slightly and non-significantly changed LDL-C while LOVAZA® shows a large significant increase in this same population, putting the latter at a disadvantage. Table A directly below compares these profiles.
TABLE AComparison of therapeutic profile of Lovaza and Vascepa in patients with very high triglycerides (>500 mg/dL)LOVAZA—4 gram/dayVascepa—4 gram/dayVascepa—2 gram/day% change vs. Placebop-value% change vs. Placebop-value% change vs. Placebop-valueTG−51.6p < 0.05−33.1p < 0.05−19.7p < 0.05Total-C−8.0p < 0.05−16.3p < 0.0001−6.8p = 0.0148LDL-C49.3p < 0.05−2.3NS5.2NSVLDL-C−40.8p < 0.05−28.6p = 0.0002−15.3p = .038Non-HDL-C−10.2p < 0.05−17.7p < 0.0001−8.1p = .0182Apo-BNR−8.5p = 0.0019−2.6NSHDL-C9.1p < 0.05−3.6NS1.5NSNR = Not Reported;NS = Not Significant
In another study with AMR101/VASCEPA®, the ANCHOR study, it was found that four 1-gram capsules of AMR101 significantly reduced fasting TG in patients on statin therapy with high triglycerides (TG 200-499 mg/dL), similar to four 1-gram capsules of LOVAZA® but in a less potent manner (Study in table 3, LOVAZA® prescribing information, December 2010). In this same study, AMR101 decreased LDL-C at 4 gr/day while LOVAZA® shows a significant LDL-C increase in this same population. AMR101 is also more potent than LOVAZA® in reducing non-HDL-cholesterol in this population. Table B directly below compares these profiles.
TABLE BTherapeutic profile comparison of Lovaza and Vascepa in patients on statin with high triglycerides (TG 200-499 mg/dL)LOVAZA—4 gram/dayVascepa—4 gram/dayVascepa—2 gram/day% change vs. Placebop-value% change vs. Placebop-value% change vs. Placebop-valueTG−23.2p < 0.0001−21.5p < 0.0001−10.1p = 0.0005Total-C−3.1p < 0.05NRp < 0.0001NRp = 0.0019LDL-C3.5p = 0.05−6.3p = 0.0067−3.6NSVLDL-C−20.3p < 0.05−24.4p < 0.0001−10.5p = 0.0093Non-HDL-C−6.8p < 0.0001−13.6p < 0.0001−5.5p = 0.0054Apo-B−2.3p < 0.05−9.3p < 0.0001−3.8p = 0.0170HDL-C4.6p < 0.05−4.5p = 0.0013−2.2NSNS = Not Significant
The resulting lipid profile of AMR101 versus LOVAZA® in highly similar patient populations indicates that there are significant benefits of using an almost pure EPA oil composition as opposed to an omega-3 mixture as in LOVAZA®. These benefits translate into better non-HDL- and LDL-Cholesterol reduction with the pure EPA form, where these benefits are less or, in the case of the LDL-C effect, the opposite.
The recently released results from Omthera's EVOLVE trial with EPANOVA™ in patients with very high triglycerides (TG≥500 mg/dL), described a TG reduction of 31% versus baseline for the 4 gram per day dose and 26% versus baseline for the 2 gram per day dose, with 10% and 8% non-HDL reduction respectively. It appears that the TG-reducing potency of EPANOVA™ is similar to the potency of AMR101. No data were reported by Omthera on the LDL-C effect in the EVOLVE trial.
The recently released results from Omthera's ESPRIT trial with EPANOVA™, in patients with high triglycerides (TG 200-499 mg/dL) while on statin therapy, described a TG reduction of 21% versus baseline for the 4 gram per day dose and 15% versus baseline for the 2 gram per day dose, with 7% and 4% non-HDL reduction respectively. It appears that the TG-reducing potency of EPANOVA™ is similar to the potency of AMR101. No data were reported by Omthera on the LDL-C effect in the ESPRIT trial.
From the comparison of LOVAZA® versus AMR101 data, there appears to be a benefit of using pure EPA concentrates for dyslipidemia treatment over omega-3 mixtures with regard to LDL-Cholesterol and non-HDL-cholesterol effects. With the NCEP ATP III guidelines placing LDL-cholesterol and non-HDL-cholesterol reduction at the top of the treatment hierarchy for patients with TG<500 mg/dL, AMR101 is clearly superior to LOVAZA® in this patient category.
In another example, in the ECLIPSE Study, the bioavailability of EPANOVA™ is compared to LOVAZA® under high fat meal and low fat meal dosing conditions.
In the ECLIPSE study it is found that EPANOVA™ is significantly more bioavailable than LOVAZA® after single dose administration (four capsules of 1 gram for both products), both by Cmax (maximum concentration) and AUC (area under curve) measures (see Table C below, where Cmax and AUC are estimated from the data points in FIGS. 1 and 2). Relative to LOVAZA® under high fat meal conditions, EPANOVA™ is 1.17× more bioavailable by Cmax and 1.27 by AUC comparison. Under low fat meal conditions, LOVAZA® has only 15% AUC and 12% Cmax of the bioavailability versus LOVAZA® under high fat meal conditions, whereas EPANOVA™ under low fat meal conditions has 78% AUC and 53% Cmax of the bioavailability versus LOVAZA® under high fat meal conditions. EPANOVA™ under low fat meal conditions has 62% AUC and 46% Cmax of the bioavailability versus EPANOVA™ under high fat meal conditions.
TABLE CComparison of bioavailability of EPA + DHA in Plasma for Lovaza(4 g) and Epanova (4 g) under high-fat and low-fat meal dosing conditionsLOVAZA -LOVAZA -Epanova -Epanova -High FatLow FatHigh FatLow FatCmax EPA + DHA385nmol/ml45nmol/ml450nmol/ml205nmol/mlEst. AUC, 0-243080nmol*hr/ml465nmol*hr/ml3920nmol*hr/ml2415nmol*hr/mlEPA + DHATmax EPA + DHA5hrs10hrs5hrs5hrsMultiple of Lovaza-1.00 x0.15 x1.27 x0.78 xHF AUCMultiple of LF vs.NA0.15 x Lovaza-NA x0.62 x Epanova-HF AUCHF AUCHF AUCMultiple of Lovaza-1.00 x0.12 x1.17 x0.53 xHF CmaxMultiple of LF vs.NA0.12 x Lovaza-NA x0.46 x Epanova-HF CmaxHF CmaxHF CmaxLow fat meal -NA1.00 xNA  5.19 xAUC vs. Lov.Low fat meal -NA1.00 xNA  4.56 xCmax vs. Lov.High fat meal -1.00 xNA1.27 xNAAUC vs. Lov.High fat meal -1.00 xNA1.17 xNACmax vs. Lov.
Omega-3 fatty acids are known to be “essential fatty acids”. There are two series of essential fatty acids (EFAs) in humans. They are termed “essential” because they cannot be synthesized de novo in mammals. These fatty acids can be interconverted within a series, but the omega-6 (n-6) series cannot be converted to the omega-3 series nor can the omega-3 (n-3) series be converted to the omega-6 series in humans. The main EFAs in the diet are linoleic acid of the omega-6 series and alpha-linolenic acid of the omega-3 series. However, to fulfill most of their biological effects these “parent” EFAs must be metabolised to the other longer chain fatty acids. Each fatty acid probably has a specific role in the body. The scientific literature suggests that particularly important in the n-6 series are dihomo-gammalinolenic acid (DGLA, 20:3-n6) and arachidonic acid (ARA, 20:4-n6), while particularly important in the n-3 series are eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA, 20:5-n3) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA, 22:6-n3).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,544 describes an invention in which it is found that ARA is highly desirable rather than undesirable and it may be helpful to administer ARA in association with EPA. This invention provides pharmaceutical formulations containing eicosapentaenoic acid or any appropriate derivative (hereinafter collectively referred to as EPA) and arachidonic acid (ARA), as set out in the granted claims for this patent. ARA may be replaced by one or more of its precursors, DGLA or GLA. In this reference, the ratio of EPA to ARA is preferably between 1:1 and 20:1.
Patent application PCT/GB 2004/000242 describes the treatment or prevention of psoriasis with a formulation comprising more than 95% EPA and less than 2% DHA. In another embodiment of this invention the EPA is replaced with DPA.
Patent application PCT/NL 2006/050291 (WO/2007/058538, GB 0301701.9) describes combinations of indigestible oligosaccharides and long chain poly-unsaturated fatty acids such as ARA, EPA, DA, and combinations thereof to improve intestinal barrier integrity, improving barrier function, stimulating gut maturation and/or reducing intestinal barrier permeability.
Lindeborg et al. (Prostag Leukotr Ess, 2013, 88:313-319) discloses a study evaluating postprandial metabolism of docosapentaenoic acid (DPA) and eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) in humans.
Holub et al. (Lipids, 2011, 46:399-407) discloses a study assessing the effect of oral supplementation with docosapentaenoic acid (DPA) on levels of serum and tissue lipid classes and their fatty acid compositions in rat liver, heart, and kidney.
Given the highly beneficial efficacy and side-effect profile of omega-3 fatty acid concentrates, these compositions are increasingly popular for the treatment of patients with dyslipidemias. However, with the increased popularity of omega-3 fatty acid concentrates, there is an unmet medical need for omega-3 fatty acid containing compositions with improved bioavailability and a more optimal ratio of potency in reducing TG versus the resulting cholesterol profile. Specifically, agents with both a higher potency than AMR101/EPADEL® and lesser increase in LDL-C or further decrease in LDL-C and non-HDL-C than LOVAZA® are required.
Fasting triglyceride levels have been found to be correlated with the risk of cardiovascular diseases and conditions. For example, high fasting triglycerides levels have been associated with an increased risk of myocardial infarction. Gaziano et al. (Circulation, 1997; 96:2520-2525) discusses fasting triglyceride levels as a risk factor for coronary heart disease. Love-Osborne et al. (Pediatr Diabetes, 2006: 7:205-210) discloses the role of elevated fasting triglyceride levels in the development of type 2 diabetes mellitus.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety.